


We have had the time of our lives

by purplpeanut



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation, Songfic, but don't worry there's a happy ending, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplpeanut/pseuds/purplpeanut
Summary: [Songfic]Prompt: Write a story of Merlin and Arthur and put it together with a song





	We have had the time of our lives

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll sorry I haven't posted in a while a lot of things have happened lately. I'm overhauling and editing the shit out of the unfinished stories and trying to get new stories on here for ya'll to read. it's been a pretty busy week and this summer is only going to continue getting busier what with getting my first place, and preparing for college and starting a new job. 
> 
> I'm sorry if it takes a while to upload more stories, remember that you can always request something on my tumblr: purplpeanut. 
> 
> Now, read on my lovelies~ :)

This is where the chapter ends…” 

 

He’s holding him, knowing with bated breath it’s coming, and he can’t stop it, but oh god he wishes for more time. Arthur’s speaking to him and he’s telling him things in a ramble and he’s wishing that he had more time with him, wishes that he had followed what the dragon had said, because if he had, they wouldn’t be at this point, Arthur would be standing next to him laughing, Arthur would-

“A new one now begins…” 

Arthur’s speaking to him and he’s telling him things and he’s trying to shush him, trying to tell himself it’s going to be all right but he can’t stop crying. God, he can’t stop crying, and Arthur’s smile is half sad half glad that he’s the same. 

“Time has come for letting go…” 

Arthur’s saying something he’s never said before, ‘Thank you,’ and he can’t help but cry, cry because he knows….

“The hardest part is when you know…” 

And then there he is, holding his King, his brother, his friend in his arms, screaming that he can’t lose him. But he has. He has already lost him. 

“All of these years, when we were here, are ending,  
But I’ll always remember…” 

He’s walking back to Camelot. The few that see him, are happy, until they realize that Arthur’s not there, Arthur’s not with him, and when was there ever a time that you couldn’t find Arthur with Merlin. He’s bearing the bad news. The whole kingdom cries, but none more sorrowful than the people Arthur was closest with. Memories flood him, here in these meadows they laughed, here in this room he woke up his best friend and got many a thing flung at his head. He sinks to his knees sobbing, knowing that he’ll never have any of those times with his best friend again. 

“We have had the time of our lives,   
And now the page is turned,   
The stories we will write,   
We have had the time of our lives,   
And I will not forget,   
The faces left behind,   
It’s hard to...walk away,   
From those best of days,   
But if it has to end,   
I’m glad you have been my friend,   
In the time of our lives…” 

He grows old, he ages, he never dies. He’s experienced numerous stories, filled pages of so many books, but never will a story be more important to him than his time with Arthur. Even with all the time that he has been alive, he has never forgotten the faces. Of Gwen and Lancelot, Gwaine and Percival, Elyon and Leon, Gaius and Kilgharrah, and who could forget Arthur Pratdragon? 

He’s sketched them in his book, the book of most important stories, preserved by magic, started and told of magic. And as always he listens to the druid’s prophecy, that Arthur Pendragon will rise again when Albion’s need is greatest. 

But it’s been years, and Merlin doesn’t know if he can hold out anymore. He hasn’t stayed by the lake for many a year, he knows Arthur would want him to go out and live live to it’s fullest. Even if his life was many many generations long. 

But something feels special about today...what he doesn’t know, for some reason he just can’t put a finger on the feeling. But today is going to be a good day. 

“Where the water meets the land…” 

He sat out on the beach, watching the tide, watching the lake, thinking of memories. His magic bathes around him, coating him in it, until the old man is replaced with a young boy. ‘What the-?’ he thinks. 

“There is shifting in the sand…” 

Something moves in a spell caught in time, until it finally breaks free, breaks the water. Merlin hasn’t yet noticed. 

“Like the tide that ebbs and flows,   
Memories will come and go…” 

He turns back to the lake, memories directing him there. The thing breaks free of the water again, being weighed down as it was. But he recognized that golden hair, and the chain mail the sun glinted off of. He was out of his seat before his brain realized what was happening. “ARTHUR?!” he cried, rushing to grab him, hold him up, let him breathe. “ARTHUR?” 

“All of these years,   
When we were here,   
Are ending,   
But I’ll always remember…” 

They were together again, no longer separated, it wasn’t just nothing but a memory, it was something, it was...them. 

“Merlin?” Arthur coughed up water, but opened his eyes. He was tired, but there was something he needed to see. “Merrrlin,” he grinned happily, lips upturning, even as Merlin took to sobs. 

“Hey, hey Merlin,” he said, as he was hugged into his friends’ arms and this was one of the times he returned the hug back, “What’s wrong?” 

“I-I lost you Arthur,” he cried, “And now-now after-after so long, I have you back.” 

“Of course you do,” whispered Arthur realizing what has happened, he’s not stupid, “Where would I be without you?” 

Merlin stilled before replying, “Dead.” 

“Hey!” 

And so their banter came back. 

“We have had the time of our lives,   
And now the page is turned,   
The stories we will write,   
We have had the time of our lives,   
And I will not forget,   
The faces left behind,   
It’s hard to walk away,   
From the best of days,   
But if it has to end,   
I’m glad you have been my friend,   
In the time of our lives,”   
-Tyrone Wells

In a land of the future, in the time of technology, the destiny of a great prat rests on the shoulders of a young man, his name...Merlin. 

THE END.


End file.
